


The Skin

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, skin fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and Melissa have a marvelous, sensual date night
Relationships: Peter Hale/Melissa McCall
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, we realised that there was nothing under 'skin fetish' for the teen wolf tag after seeing that peter CLEARLY has one so,,,, I wrote this. sorry again.

peter pulled over as melissa unsheathed her phone to check the gps. she was sure the turn off was back there...

"you have such perfect, flawless skin" said peter suavely

"hah, that's a new one" she replied vicariously

peter smirked and lifted a hand to caress her pearly cheek. she leaned into it, and then whined at the sudden lack of content. then all of a sudden: a new sensation! wet, rough, velvety.

"mmmmmmmm yummmyyy..." he dragged his slippery tongue across her face as she trembled.

"SLORPPPPPPPP"

SUDDENLY ALL THE SKIN ON HER FACE SLITHERED OFF HER SKULL AND DOWN HIS GALLANT GULLET.

"BLAAARRRGGGHHHHHHH" he burped loudly. 

"mm yom yom tasty"

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my lovely wife uwu <3
> 
> ruby you better enjoy this


End file.
